You Reminded Me Of Myself
by cecld16
Summary: After Stiles possession he struggles with Nightmares questioning who he really is...One Shot


Stiles shivers as he sits on his bed, everything was blurred, nothing made sense. He'd been freed from the Nogitsune a week ago and was still having nightmares. Stiles didn't tell anyone, why would he? No one could do anything to stop them.

He'd dream that somehow it was still possessing him, still making him do evil things. He lied to Scott about not remembering anything. He did remember…to well. But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part, a part of him had liked the possession. The power it had given him…such strength, such keen senses. Sure he wasn't in control but he felt everything the Nogitsune did. The power of the dark spirit rushed through his veins…

So this is what it was like to be a supernatural and not a fragile human that needed protecting? And despite everything it had felt…good.

And the guilt of everything he had done because of the Nogitsune and sometimes actually liking the feeling weighed down on him.

Did this make him a terrible person, liking the power the Nogitsune had given him?

Probably.

It made him feel even worst. His nightmare mocking him, they weren't as bad as when he was being possessed but they could still get pretty bad. Though he fell prey to the sleep.

The possession had left him exhausted, he had started to get tired more easily. Deaten said that should go away soon as was just his body and mind adjusting back to normal.

Stiles eyes finally closed as his world dulled and he was lifted into the world of nightmares.

"Hello Stiles" A voice murmured, a dark familiar voice.

Stiles choked back a shout of horror, his eyes widening at what he saw before him. He was in a black room.

"How are you?"

"N-no, your dead!" Stiles cried.

"Maybe…" It said.

Stiles stared at himself but Stiles recognised those dark eyes, the slow predatory movement that he'd never be able to move like with his ADHD and clumsiness, though the clumsiness had died down over the years.

It was the Nogitsune…

Stiles whimpered, recoiling "Its just in my head, its just in my head, its just-"

"I didn't think you'd be that stupid Stiles" It smirked.

Stiles winced, it was his voice but deeper, darker and laced with danger.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here, well this is your dream, maybe I am just a figure of your imagination, a part of your conscious reaching out, a part of you-"

"You've never been a part of me!" Stiles snapped, suddenly glaring at himself with intense hate.

"Haven't I?" The Nogitsune asked, innocently.

Stiles didn't respond, trembling in fear where he stood. Just a nightmare, just a nightmare, just a nightmare, he repeated inside his head.

"Or maybe I have come to answer something thats been bugging you ever since I left you" It murmured, stalking closer to Stiles.

Stiles didn't reply. Tensed up and fearful.

"Why you? Thats whats been going on in your head hasn't it? Why…did I choose you as my host? Was it just because you were an innocent boy that I knew your friends would not kill, insuring they would not kill me? Or was it something else…?"

Stiles eyes were wet with unshed tears as he whispered, knowing it was speaking his worst fears "Shut up"

It ignored him.

"Well I'll tell you now, shall I? Though you already know the answer"

"Shut up" Stiles hissed, grasping his hair in panic, fear and frustration.

It was only a nose distance away from him now. Walking behind him, breathing down his neck, Stiles hair standing on end, its breath cold and icy, sending chills down Stiles spine.

"I choose you as my host Stiles because-"

" _Shut up!_ " Stiles shouted, twisting to face the Nogitsune, glaring at it.

It grabbed Stiles shoulders, forcing him to looking into its eyes with a strength Stiles no longer possessed.

"Because" It hissed "You reminded me of myself!"

"No!" Stiles shouted.

He was in his bed, sweating profoundly, shivering, breathing hard.

 _You reminded me of myself…._

Stiles cringed, curling up in his bed.

"No, I'm not like you" Stiles whispered to himself.

A lone tear dripping down his cheek.

 _"Are you sure?"_ A voice whispered in his mind, dark and evil…

Even when the Nogisune was long gone it would haunt him forever in his dreams, he'd never be free of it…

 _You reminded me of myself…._


End file.
